Our Love Will Show Us Everything
by CyberChick135
Summary: Zakuro Kurosaki is a hopeless romantic and loves the idea of True Love. She thought she would find it with her best friend, yet she finds herself drawn to the Lieutenant of the Sixth Division. Renji found himself instantly drawn to Zakuro. Can they figure out a way to be together when fighting on opposite sides? Find out if Love will show them the way.
1. Today I bet my life

**The Night We Met, and Everything Changed.**

_**Today I bet my life**_

* * *

_If you really love me  
Don't try and change me  
When you look in the mirror  
It's not me you see_

_I don't want your choice as mine_  
_No, that never crossed my mind_  
_I want you just the way you are_  
_'Cause boy, you're everything I'm not_  
_And that's all I've ever wanted_

_If we ever come close_  
_If we ever discover_  
_How to hold on and keep our faith in each other_  
_The difference between us_  
_Will keep us together_

The Karakura Dance Studio was filled with the sound of my music and me. Two months ago I was just a normal, fifteen year old girl. I went to school with my twin brother and older cousin, I worked as a nurse at my family's clinic, and practiced dance on a daily basis. But normal flew out the window when I met Rukia Kuchiki, a Soul Reaper.

A monster called a Hollow had attacked my family and Rukia was injured while fighting it. In order to defeat the Hollow and save our family, my cousin, Momo, my twin brother, Ichigo, and myself, Zakuro, offered to become Soul Reaper, by Rukia giving us her powers. Since then, we've been Substitute Soul Reapers, while Rukia was regaining her powers.

I would spend hours at the dance studio to retain some normalcy, and to burn off some excess emotion at just about everything. Sure, becoming a Soul Reaper was kind of a cool thing, but it was a tricky job and dangerous at the same time.

But there was one drawback that I saw that made me being a Soul Reaper, a complication in the relationship department. Since I became a Soul Reaper, my friend Uryū revealed that he was a Quincy, which are enemies of Soul Reapers and thus our friendship was a little rocky, and any chance of him becoming my boyfriend was off the table entirely.

I looked myself over in the mirror and sighed. My orange hair was pulled into a semi bun and some loose strands were falling out.

_If we open our eyes  
Don't look any further  
'Cause we've found all we'll ever need in each other  
The difference between us  
Will keep us together_

_I tell you our love is everlasting_  
_You promise to give your best every morning_  
_We don't have to compromise_  
_Try to live each other's lives_  
_We can be ourselves tonight_

_If we ever come close  
If we ever discover  
How to hold on and keep our faith in each other  
The difference between us  
Will keep us together_

_If we open our eyes_  
_Don't look any further_  
_'Cause we've found all we'll ever need in each other_  
_The difference between us_  
_Will keep us together_

I danced around the studio, leaping into the air and landing on my toes, striking a pose. I sighed, and decided to call it quits for the night.

* * *

As I unplugged my iPod, I felt the sensation that someone was watching me. I carefully looked around and caught the reflection in the mirror. I didn't look directly at it, but I saw someone standing outside on the telephone pole and he looked sort of familiar.

"_Who could that be?" _I thought.

I carefully got a closer look, without making it look obvious. The figure was a man with red hair, pulled up into a spiky ponytail, and he wore a black kimono. He was a Soul Reaper.

I turned and closed the window, and he vanished. I plugged in my headphones and threw on my jacket, and slung my duffle over my shoulder. I turned off all the lights inside the studio and locked the front doors.

* * *

I put my headphones in my ears and scanned through my music. I settled on the slower version of 'Titanium' and made my way home.

"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away." I sang along. "You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. I am titanium. I am titanium. Stone-hard, machine gun, firing at the ones who run. Stone-hard as bulletproof glass." I held out the last note on 'glass' and danced a little bit, spinning on my toes. "You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium. I am titanium."

I stopped and chuckled, then I heard the sound of someone clapping.

"You are aware that others could be around." Uryū noted, walking up to me.

I paused my music and put my iPod in the outside pocket of my duffle. "So I get a little carried away." I shrugged my shoulders. "Since when is that a crime?"

Uryū pushed his glasses up. "Since two unknown Spiritual Pressures appeared here a short while ago."

"Two unknown Spiritual Pressures?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"I thought you had a handle on sensing Spiritual Pressure." Uryū reminded.

"I guess I just wasn't paying any attention." I rebuked, walking ahead of him.

* * *

As I walked, I did sense the two new Spiritual Pressures. My stuffed wolf, Tsuki, stuck her head out from the top of my duffle and hung over the side. In the case of a Hollow attack, Tsuki was the soul candy I would swallow and a substitute soul would occupy my body while I was doing my duties as a Soul Reaper. I always kept her close by stashing her in my stuffed wolf, which is something I've had since I was born.

I suddenly felt a rush of energy from nearby and froze in my place. "That power." I gasped. "It's stronger than anything I've ever felt."

"Told you there were others out there." Uryū said.

I looked over at him. "C'mon, let's go check it out." I voted, reaching to grab Tsuki.

Uryū grabbed my wrist, "Don't be so hasty, Zak." he rebuked. "Just follow me."

"Whatever." I sighed, following my friend down the block.

What I saw ahead of me made me stop. Rukia, my friend, was on her knees, gripping her arm. In front of her was the Soul Reaper I saw outside the dance studio earlier, only now he was holding a sword above Rukia's head.

"Uh, Uryū." I whispered.

He already had his bow ready and fired the arrow, and it flew right past the Soul Reaper. They looked in our direction and we walked forward, Uryū in front of me.

"Two armed men attacking a defenseless, young girl." Uryū noted. "It's not a pretty sight."

We stood under the street lamp and I placed my hand on my hip, shaking my head. Uryū used the excuse that we were just classmates of Rukia's on our way home, but I could tell the two Soul Reapers weren't buying it.

The red-haired Soul Reaper held his blade behind his head. "Since I don't really like your answer, I'll ask again." he smirked, "Who the hell are you?"

Uryū pushed his glasses up and introduced himself. "You should at least know the name of the person who's going to kill you." he said.

The red-haired Soul Reaper, named Renji, grinned. "I'm gonna cut you in half." he threatened.

I gripped Uryū's arm, "You're not seriously gonna fight this guy, are you?" I questioned.

"Just let me handle this, Zakuro." Uryū told me, stepping forward.

"You should've listed to your little girlfriend, kid." Renji sneered.

The fight was pretty bad. This Renji guy was pretty strong, and quick, and handy with a sword.

"I have to help him." I muttered, reaching inside my dance bag.

Rukia grabbed my arm. "No. these guys are dangerous. You won't stand a chance." she said.

"I'm not gonna stand here and watch my friends get hurt." I rebuked. I slipped on my soul glove and pushed the candy out of my stuffed wolf. "Hey, Renji!" I called, drawing his attention. "If you wanna fight, then fight me."

I popped the soul candy into my mouth and then, my Soul Reaper form shot out, and my body fell to the ground.

"Again, ouch." Tsuki whined.

"Tsuki, get somewhere safe." I ordered, stepping forward. "This is gonna be dangerous."

Tsuki nodded her head, "Yeah Zakuro, I got it." she scurried away and stood beside Rukia.

Renji took one look at me and narrowed his eyes. "So, it was you." he growled. "You were the one who stole Rukia's powers."

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, one of them anyway." I corrected, reaching back to grab the pole of my blade. "Let's see who's blade is stronger; your sword or my scythe." I gripped the pole and swung my scythe around, holding it in front of me.

I jumped in, swinging it, blocking Renji's blade with ease. Even though he was clearly stronger than me, I held my ground, not budging.

"Your pretty good, for a human fighting with stolen powers." Renji said, pushing me back a little. "But, that doesn't compare to the full training."

I lost my footing and quickly dodged his swing. I spun my left leg in a semi-circle and blocked his next attack with my scythe. "Damn." I muttered. I felt blood run down my leg, meaning he must've nicked me when I dodged his first strike.

"That's some fancy footwork, girlie." Renji chuckled, pulling his blade back to strike again.

I chasséd to the side, dodging another hit. "That's eleven years of dance lessons, of all styles." I informed, smiling. "And don't call me girly."

I swiped my scythe and created a mild wind. Renji dodged my blade, but the wind tore at his pant leg.

"So, your Zanpakutō is a wind type, interesting." he noted, taking another stance. "But, I bet you don't know her name."

"Name?" I repeated, gripping the pole tightly.

Renji grinned and swung his blade, but it ended up being a decoy attack, and his second swing made contact with my sleeve, tearing at the fabric and nicking my arm, blood ran from the wound. That threw me off balance, and I could barely block his next attacks.

"Not so confident now, are you?" Renji taunted, aiming to run me through the stomach.

Thanks to my dancer's muscle memory, I did a motion known as a manège, which are steps that travel in a circle around the dance area, or in this case, I used it to avoid Renji's blade piercing my stomach. Somehow, he anticipated my dodge and Renji slashed his blade, and the recoil of energy sent me skidding down the sidewalk.

I struggled to stand up, but I think I sprained my wrist when I fell. I could feel blood running down my arm and leg, and I think a bruise was forming on my lower jaw.

"Zak." Uryū muttered, slowly sitting up and leaning against the guard rail.

I struggled to a kneeling position, and Renji's blade loomed above me. "You both were just talk." he scoffed. "Remember this as you part from this world, girl. Renji Abarai, the name of the man that killed you."

As he went to lower his blade, I braced myself, then felt the presence of two familiar people.

* * *

I looked up and saw my twin brother standing in front of me, his own Zanpakutō ready.

"Ichigo." I muttered, sighing.

"Who in Hell's name are you?" Renji asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the guy who's gonna beat your ass." Ichigo answered. "No one hurts my sister, so you're gonna pay for what you've done to her."

I felt someone's hands on my shoulders. "I second that." she chuckled.

I looked behind me and saw my cousin Momo. She knelt down next to me, "You okay cuz?" she asked, looking me over.

I nodded. "Yeah, they're just a few scratches, I'll be ok." I answered.

Renji narrowed his eyes and looked at all three of us. "So, it wasn't just one person who stole her powers, but three." he muttered. "You three were the lowlife humans that stole Rukia's powers."

"Lowlife humans." Momo repeated, narrowing her eyes.

"Ignore him, he's an ass." I told her, holding up my hand. I leaned against the streetlight pole and winced in pain.

Momo took another look at Renji and nodded, "Agreed." she replied. "Kick his ass, Ichigo!"

Renji threw his blade down and tried to slash at Ichigo, but my brother blocked each and every blow. But one blow wasn't dodged in time and Renji's blade made contact with Ichigo's shoulder, making a small cut.

"You three have bitten off more than you can chew, here." Renji scolded. "Once I kill the three of you, Rukia will get her powers back, and return to the Soul Society where she will die." Renji looked at the three of us and shook his head. "You three are just fake reapers, you could never hope to compete with a real one, like myself. You couldn't even land a scratch on-"

He was cut off by Ichigo swinging his blade, creating a small scratch on his chin.

"You let your guard down, Renji." said the second Soul Reaper, who had black hair and wore a pale colored scarf around his neck. "I'm sure I've seen these three before, from a report we received from the Secret Remote Squad." he added. "They dealt the Menos Grande quite a serious blow, and forced it to retreat back to Hueco Mundo."

Renji laughed, "Come on, the Secret Remote Squad must really be slipping these days." he rolled his eyes. "These kids actually wounded a Menos? Who would believe that load of crap?" Renji laughed again. "And what's with their Zanpakutōs? They're monstrosities, these kids obviously can't control their Spirit Energy."

Momo rolled her eyes, "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked. "What does our Spirit Energy have to do with our weapons?"

Renji chuckled. "The size of a Soul Reaper's Zanpakutō reflects their Spiritual Energy." he answered. "Since yours are all larger than normal, you obviously can't control your energy. It's basic Soul Reaper knowledge."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

Renji ran the palm of his hand over his sword and it changed shape, transforming into an even longer, 6-part segmented blade; each segment wider than the one preceding it from the hilt, with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones on the back. He referred to his sword as Zabimaru.

He jumped up at the blade's segments separated, making contact with Ichigo's shoulder and slicing it, drawing a huge amount of blood. Ichigo fell to his knees.

"Ichigo!" Momo and I called in unison.

* * *

"That's it, I'm not gonna sit by any more." Momo reached behind her and pulled out her two dagger-like blades and held them ready. "No one hurts my family and gets away with it."

She charged forward and blocked Renji's next attack, standing protectively in front of Ichigo. Sparks flew from the focal point where the blades made contact. Momo pushed forward and swung her daggers in a semi-circle, creating a small heat wave

Renji retaliated by swinging his blade around him, then throwing it in Momo's direction. She tried to block the oncoming attack, but the segments somehow jumped the daggers and slashed across Momo's shoulder.

"Damnit." Momo cursed, dropping to her knees, blood pouring from her new wound.

Renji retracted his blade and smirked. "With this next attack, I'll finish off all three of you." he said. "Then I can leave here and return to the Soul Society."

* * *

As Renji aimed to deal the finishing blow, Rukia jumped on his back, holding his arm immobile.

"Hurry guys! Run!" she yelled.

I struggled to stand, leaning against the light pole for support. Momo put all of her weight on one knee and grunted.

Ichigo reached out and grabbed his sword, slowly standing up. I could feel his energy rising.

"_Ichigo." _I thought, watching him. I exchanged a glance with Momo, and the look on her face said she was just as confused as I am.

Ichigo was suddenly faster than before, and he managed to slice Renji's shoulder and cut through the black visor he had on his forehead. Blood ran down from his forehead and he was a slow to react to Ichigo's assaults.

* * *

Just as Ichigo was going to land a fatal hit, his blade suddenly fell apart. It took us all by surprise.

"What the hell?" Momo asked, looking around.

I looked at the far end of the sidewalk and saw the second Soul Reaper, referred to as Captain Kuchiki. He held a large portion of Ichigo's sword and dropped it to the ground.

Ichigo turned to face him and suddenly the second Soul Reaper appeared only a few inches behind him.

Blood spurted from a small wound in Ichigo's chest and he slowly fell to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Momo called standing up.

"Brother!" I screamed, my eyes widening in fear.

Ichigo's body fell to the ground, motionless. I looked to the side and saw Momo pick up her two daggers. They were radiating a dark blue and she gripped them tightly.

"You bastard." Momo grunted, tightening her grip on her blades.

She charged forward, aiming her daggers to pierce the other Soul Reaper. Momo suddenly froze and made a gagging sound. Captain Kuchiki appeared behind Momo and she slowly fell to the ground, blood running from two small puncture wounds in her shihakushō. When her body hit the ground, blood pooled around her.

I knew if I had any chance of helping them, I had to act quickly. My scythe was only a foot or so away from me, laying on the grassy hill. Renji glanced over at me and maybe knew what I was up to, but I had no other choice.

"_This is it Zak." _I thought. _"If your gonna go out, at least go out fighting." _

* * *

I bolted to grab my scythe and gripped the pole as tightly as I could. I jumped onto the railing with my scythe in hand.

Then, I felt a sharp pain in the lower left portion of my abdomen. The pain shot up to my right shoulder and I saw blood spurt from the wound. A feeling of dizziness washed over me and I heard the sound of my scythe clanking against the metal railing

I fell backwards and felt someone catch me. I looked up and saw Uryū looking down at me, his arms around my midsection.

"Zak. Zak, can you hear me?" he asked, his voice echoing in my ears.

I reached up and grabbed Uryū's hand, squeezing it. "Everything's going blurry, Uryū." I rasped out.

My head fell to the left and rested in the crook of Uryū's elbow. The voices all melded together and I couldn't make out a single word, or who said what. I felt the cold touch of fresh rain, feeling the water mix with my blood, and I knew my body was going into shock.

* * *

Through half-closed lids I saw Renji's blade glow red and he shoved it through, basically nothing, creating a swirling vortex. Out of the vortex, a gate opened and three black butterflies flew out of the white light. Renji's sword returned to normal and he sheathed it, walking into the blinding light, followed by one of the butterflies.

Renji stopped and turned his head over his shoulder and his eyes met mine for a few seconds and they softened, almost showing remorse.

My lids closed completely and my body fell limp, and everything faded into darkness.

* * *

Everything was slowly coming back into focus and felt the residual effects of the battle.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked groggily.

"You're at Urahara's Shop." said a male voice.

I looked over and saw Jinta standing by the door. I groaned. "No offense, but your face isn't exactly the first one I wanted to see."

Jinta scoffed. "Yeah, well I don't like being woken up at three in the morning, and being forced to tend to some half-dead teenage girl!" he rebuked.

I sat up and threw the bucket of water near my bed at him. That's when I noticed I had bandages covering my shoulders and midsection, and I was in my body again.

"Well Zakuro, great to see you're alive and well." Urahara said, leaning against the door frame.

"What happened Kisuke?" I asked, wincing at the pain I felt. "Where are Momo and Ichigo?"

"Momo is recovering fine, and Ichigo is still unconscious." Kisuke answered.

I sighed in relief. But, the silence was cut short when I heard ruckus going on in the next room.

Momo poked her head into the room, "Ichigo's awake." she informed.

I slowly stood up and walked over to the next room with Kisuke and Momo.

* * *

"If you move around too much Ichigo, you'll die." Kisuke told him, walking into the room. "We were barely able to patch you up, as well as the girls."

Momo and I walked in.

"Hey Ichigo." Momo greeted, smiling and waving.

I walked in and sat next to him. "You okay, Ichigo?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I should be asking you that." he replied. He poked my nose and chuckled, making me giggle.

"I'm okay, a little sore, but okay." I answered, smiling.

Ichigo looked around. "Where's Uryū?" he asked. "I thought he was there too. Is he alright?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I honestly don't know." I looked up at Kisuke. "Do you?"

"Uryū's injuries weren't as bad as the ones you three had." Kisuke told us. "I dressed his wounds at the scene, but he was worried about you."

"He was worried?" Ichigo questioned.

Momo rolled her eyes. "He was worried about all of us? Or Zakuro?" she elaborated.

"Both." Kisuke answered. He looked down at me, "Uryū's the one who carried you to my shop. After you were in good hands, he left and went home."

I sighed and looked down. "Despite his Quincy pride, he's still my best friend." I muttered.

Kisuke nodded. "Yeah, he told me that the only ones who can save Rukia, are you three." he told us.

"Me? What can I do?" Ichigo asked, crossing his arms. "Rukia's gone back to the Soul Society. How can I save her?" he looked down and sighed. "It can't be done."

"There is a way into the Soul Society." Kisuke told us. "And I will help the three of you get there, but on one condition."

"I knew there was gonna be something." Momo sighed.

"What's the condition, Urahara?" I asked, standing up and looking at him.

"For the next ten days the three of you will study and train with me." Kisuke answered. "I will teach you how to fight properly."

"Rukia could be executed at any second! We have to get to the Soul Society now!" Ichigo rebuked.

"The Soul Society usually has a one month waiting period for executions." Kisuke informed. "So that gives me ten days to torture the three of you. Then seven to get the gate open, and another thirteen days to get the job done."

After exchanging glances we sighed in unison and agreed with that Kisuke's condition. We would train with him for ten days, to become strong enough to fight on an equal level with those other Soul Reapers.

* * *

**A/N: **The phrases of the song featured in the beginning of this chapter are from _"The Difference Between Us" _by Jennifer Love Hewitt. Her song, _"My Love Will Show You Everything" _is the inspiration for the title of this story. So hope you enjoy and read and review^^


	2. You have no idea

**Reclaiming the Powers. **

_**You have no idea, **_

* * *

I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. What Kisuke told me the previous night was still fresh in my mind.

* * *

{Flashback}

"Wait, what?" the three of us yelled in unison.

Kisuke whipped out his hand fan and sighed. "The three of you sustained the exact same injuries." he reminded. "The type of injury that you sustained was a serious one, your Soul Chain and Soul Sleep have been severed."

"Meaning what Mr. Hat & Clogs?" Ichigo asked.

Kisuke put his fan away. "Meaning that the three of you have lost your powers as Soul Reapers."

"Lost our powers?" Momo repeated.

"Can we get them back?" I asked.

Kisuke nodded. "During the ten days you'll be training with me, I will help you awaken your true Soul Reaper powers." he answered.

{End Flashback}

* * *

"True Soul Reaper powers." I muttered, sighing.

There was a knock at my bedroom door. "Get up sis or you're gonna be late for school." my little sister, Karin, called.

I sighed heavily and threw the blankets up off me. I changed into my school uniform and pulled my hair into it's normal ponytail, clipping in my black extension. I grabbed my school bag and dance duffle, and shut my bedroom door behind me.

* * *

"You ready for your last day of school sis?" Yuzu asked, handing me a cup of warm coffee.

I nodded, "Yeah, sure." I replied, taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"We might as well get going." Momo voted, flipping her long, black hair back.

"Whatever." Ichigo sighed.

I took another sip of coffee and followed my brother out the front door, shutting it behind me.

* * *

I slowly walked down the hallway and entered the choir room, where the rest of the girls in my class were standing around the black piano.

"Hey Zakuro!" Chizuru called, waving and smiling.

I waved back, "Hey guys." I greeted, setting my bag down on my chair.

Chizuru handed me the sheet music of the song we've been working on. "Okay let's run it through from the top!" she clapped.

We set the sheet music down and got into the formation we worked on. After the small vocalizing introduction, Chizuru started us off.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining.  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin.  
She's so beautiful. And I tell her everyday_._"

I tapped my foot and closed my eyes, feeling the beat of the a cappella vocalizing. As I sang my part, along with Tatsuki, Chizuru continued her song at the same time.

"Uh, Uh, I was thinkin' bout him, thinkin' bout me, thinkin' bout us, who we gonna be  
(I know, I know, when I compliment her she won't believe me.)  
Opened my eyes, and it was only just a dream.  
(It's so, it's so, sad to think that she can't see what I see.)  
(But every time she asks me "do I look okay", you know I'll say)  
It was only just a dream."

In perfect sync, we slid to the right, back, left, forward, and spun around once, clapping our hands and stopping our feet, creating a back beat, all while continuing the mash-up.

"When I see your face,  
(So I traveled back down that road will he come back, no one knows.)  
There's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.  
(I realized, it was only just a dream. It was only just a dream)"

The choreography grew a little more intense as the beat drew out, but it was still in perfect sync, even with Chizuru signing a different song than what Tatsuki and I were signing.

"When I see your face,  
(So I traveled back down that road will he come back, no one knows.)  
There's not a thing that I would change. Cause you're amazing, just the way you are.  
(I realized, it was only just a dream. it was only just a dream)"

We hit the final move in the set and ended in perfect harmony on the final note.

"When I see your face  
(Face)."

"Great job girls!" Chizuru giggled. She turned to me, "Wonderful Zakuro, you sing like an angel."

She went to, basically grope me, but I gripped her wrist. "I've said it a thousand times before, don't play for you team." I told her, brushing her off.

"Okay, well have a great last day everyone!" Chizuru called as we all were walking out.

* * *

"Hey, Zak. Wait up." Tatsuki called, walking up to me.

"Oh, hi Tatsuki." I replied, smiling.

"You okay, is something bothering you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, why do you ask?" I questioned.

"It's just, you seemed a little distracted while you were singin." Tatsuki said.

I chuckled, "No, I'm okay. I just didn't sleep well last night." I told her.

* * *

I walked ahead and entered the classroom, and everything seemed normal. Except, no one seemed to remember Rukia, it was like she just vanished from everyone's memories.

Classes drew by like a blur and I noticed someone else was missing too, Uryū. The one person who I could talk to about what was going on, was nowhere to be found.

* * *

In art class I was zoning out completely and just doodling in my sketchbook, free drawing I guess.

"Wow, that's really good." Michiru giggled, looking over my shoulder. "Who is he?"

I snapped out of my small daze, "Huh, what?" I questioned.

"Who's the guy you drew?" Michiru asked. "He's kinda good looking."

I looked down at my sketch and gasped. Somehow, for reasons unknown, I had sketched and colored that Soul Reaper from the previous day, Renji. The exact likeness was creepy; his hair, his eyes, the tattoos on his forehead, it was all there.

"So, who is he?" Michiru prided.

"Renji." I muttered. "Uh, some guy I met in my dream. I'll see ya later, Michiru." I quickly closed my sketchbook and shoved it in my bag. "Have a good summer."

I quickly ran out of the art room and went to homeroom to find my brother and cousin.

* * *

I walked into homeroom and saw Keigo chasing Mizuiro around the classroom with everyone else watching.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked Momo.

"Keigo's mad because none of us want to hang out with him over summer." Momo answered. "Since we all have better things to do."

"Like us going to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia from execution." I muttered.

Momo nodded. "But we have to get our powers back first." Momo reminded.

I nodded. "Yeah. Right." I agreed.

* * *

After school I went to the dance studio for my last lesson to teach. Since it was the last day of classes, I decided to make it an upbeat number, combining different moves that we've learned.

I plugged my iPod into the speakers and turned to the perfect song to end the year.

"You guys ready?" I asked, looking at my young class of dancers.

"Yeah!" they all shouted in unison.

"Okay." I smiled. I clicked on the music and the beat filled the dance space. "Five, six, seven, eight…

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?  
Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you.

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July."

In perfect syndication, I led the class in dance styles that matched the beat perfectly. The dance studio was filled with stomping feet and clapping hands, and smiles and laughs of children the ages 5-7.

"'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe."

As a group, we slid from side to side, turning to the far wall, our heads looking at the row of mirrors. We slid our left foot forward and slid back, turning to face our mirrored reflections.

"You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow  
Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know.

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July.

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe."

We combined a few outside turns and thunder claps. I watched them in the mirror and smiled, and in that moment, I felt like a normal fifteen year old girl who was just teaching a dance class.

"Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough.  
'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe.  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon."

The kids jumped up and down, laughing and cheering. I smiled at their faces, feeling great.

* * *

One by one, their parents arrived and picked them up.

"Have a good summer guys." I told them. "I'll see you in the fall."

"You're a great teacher, Miss Zakuro." said one of my girls, Miyuki.

I knelt in front of her and smiled. "Thank you, Miyuki." I replied. "And you are one quick learner."

Miyuki giggled and gave me a hug. "I'll miss you over summer." she told me.

I returned the hug and rubbed her back. "Aww, but don't worry." I replied. "Classes will start up again before you know it. Just keep practicing your exercises and you'll be ready for the next class."

Miyuki left with her mom and soon the dance studio was empty.

* * *

I met Ichigo and Momo at Urahara's shop, and we all agreed this was the right thing to do.

Kisuke led us to a large, underground area. It was almost unreal that something that big could be under such a small shop.

"Who knew there was this whole subterranean training area under my store." Kisuke said, sarcastically.

"Of course you knew." Momo sighed. "Otherwise you never would've led us down here."

"So, let's get this whole training thing started already." Ichigo scoffed.

"Careful what you wish for." Kisuke chuckled.

He poked Ichigo in the forehead with the tip of his cane, expelling his soul. Jinta and Ururu were wearing soul gloves and they each jumped in front of me and Momo, slamming their hands into our chests, expelling our souls as well.

I shook off the disoriented feeling and coughed. When I tried to stand up, another wave of disorientation hit me and I fell on my knee.

"Holy damn, what the hell's goin on?" Momo coughed.

"It's kinda hard to breathe in the form of a Soul, huh?" Kisuke chuckled. "Both your Soul Chain and Soul Sleep were severed in your fight with the Soul Reapers. Those are the sources of your Spiritual Powers, " he added.

"So, how do we restore them?" I asked.

Kisuke chuckled. "This training will help in doing just that."

Jinta tossed Momo and me some boxing gloves and head gear, "You two might want to put those on."

"Why?" Momo asked, slipping on the dark blue and yellow gear.

"Just trust me." Kisuke said.

I threw on the black and blue gear and sighed. "So now what do we do?" I asked.

Kisuke smiled, "You girls will fight Jinta, while Ichigo will go up against Ururu."

"You expect me to fight a little girl?" Ichigo asked, gaping.

Ururu tossed Ichigo white gloves and a white headband. "You better put on the protective gear Mr. Ichigo, I don't want to kill you." Ururu said, in her soft voice.

She charged towards him and seemed to have landed a blow, which created a huge dust cloud.

"Oh my God." Momo gasped, chuckling.

"Damn, remind me never to piss her off." I added.

Ichigo slapped on his protective gear and started running from Ururu. Jinta turned to my cousin and me, grinning.

"Just so you know, I'm not gonna go easy on ya just because you're girls." he said, slapping on the black gear.

"Now the lesson will end when you three land a punch on your opponent." Kisuke called.

It was almost unreasonable that we had to fight children, but whatever it takes to get my powers back, I'll take it.

* * *

The lesson was a little harder than I thought it would be, considering the face it was hard to breathe and I couldn't travel so far from my body since my Chain of Fate was still attached.

Jinta followed through on his earlier statement of not holding anything back. Momo and I dodged his oncoming assaults. As I was dodging him, it was becoming easier to move and breathe.

"Here I come!" Jinta called.

I skidded to a halt, spun on my heels, and threw out my right fist, hitting Jinta square in the jaw. He was sent flying straight into Momo, who held his arms back.

"Gotcha." Momo chuckled.

Jinta squirmed in her grip, kicking the air.

I walked up to him and chuckled. "Looks like we win."

Momo snickered, "Ha, ha." she taunted, dropping Jinta to the ground.

* * *

We hung back and watched Ichigo run from Ururu, and that little girl could do some serious damage. Ichigo halted his movements and dodged Ururu's next punch, and got on the offensive.

"Woah." Jinta sighed.

"Go Ichigo!" I cheered.

Ichigo swung another punch and barely missed Ururu, who then changed, and aimed to punch his face in.

I heard a loud crash and saw Kisuke halt Ururu from attacking and Ichigo was leaning against a damaged boulder.

"You alright Ichigo?" Momo asked, as she and I ran to him.

"I now pronounce lesson one cleared." Kisuke informed. "The whole point wasn't for you guys to win the fights, it was just to raise your Spirit Energy."

"So now what?" Momo asked.

"Can we ditch this ridiculous gear now?" I questioned.

Kisuke nodded. Momo and I threw off the gear and sighed.

"Step into a line, the three of you." Kisuke ordered, waving his fan at us.

We shrugged our shoulders and stood in line, confused as to why.

"Now, on to lesson two." Kisuke chuckled.

Tessai swung a huge axe down and severed our Chains of Fate.

I gasped, "What the hell?"

Momo and Ichigo just stood wide eyed.

"What was that about, Kisuke?" Momo asked, staring at the severed chain hanging from her chest.

"See, once the Chain of Fate has been severed, a Soul cannot return to its' original body. Death comes quickly." Kisuke informed.

"Well, you don't have to be so casual about it." I scoffed.

"That's not even the worst part." Kisuke added. "Your chains will begin the encroachment where they were severed. When the end reaches your chest, you three will become Hollows and that will be the end."

"Okay, so what do we have to do to make sure we don't become Hollows?" Momo asked, rolling her eyes.

"If you three don't want to become Hollows, then you must become Soul Reapers." Kisuke answered. "If you clear this lesson, you three will gain your former powers as Soul Reapers."

"So what's the next lesson?" Ichigo asked.

A deep hole suddenly appeared at our feet and we plummeted to the bottom. We landed with a thud.

* * *

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" I glared at my brother.

When I tried to sit up I found that my arms were bound in front of me. The same was with Momo as well, and Ichigo's arms were bound behind his back.

"How was I supposed to know he'd drop us down a hole?' Ichigo defended.

"It's Urahara, he's always up to crazy-ass shit." Momo reminded.

Tessai cleared his throat, he was leaning against the side. "Until you three have cleared this lesson, your arms will be bound." he informed.

"Start climbing up the shaft you guys!" Kisuke called down to us. "That's all you have to do to clear this lesson, climbing up the Shattered Shaft. You three have a period of seventy-two hours before your chains are completely encroached." he added. "If you don't reach the top before that happens, you three will become Hollows."

"And if that happens?" I called up to him.

"Then I will have no choice but to kill you." Kisuke answered.


	3. What I feel inside

**True Powers and a New Ability.**

_**What I feel inside**_

* * *

I sat at the bottom of the shaft, wondering how the hell I was going to get out. I looked down at my, now severed, Chain of Fate, and gasped as I saw the Encroachment process had already begun.

"Lesson two: The Shattered Shaft." Tessai informed.

"May I have your attention please." Kisuke called, making the three of us look up. "You three have a period of seventy-two hours to reach the top of Shattered Shaft. If any one of you don't reach the top as Soul Reapers, then I will have no choice but to kill you."

"Kill us?" Momo repeated.

"That's right." Kisuke said. "I plan on killing you once you give up."

I could barely move my arms enough to climb, so the easy way was crossed off.

"How the hell do we get out of here?" I asked, looking up the shaft.

"Turn into kangaroos?" Momo suggested.

I rolled my eyes. How the hell could we climb out of this shaft with our hands bound and the excruciating pain of the encroachment process. It was so hard to move at all. But, I was starting to get the encroachment cycle down, there was a period of eating a sleeping.

* * *

I sat cross legged and closed my eyes, taking deep breathes.

Kisuke said that this training was to regain our powers, our true powers. That brought me back to thinking about what Renji said, about the Zanpakutō actually having names. I figured that if I could somehow figure out the name of my true Zanpakutō, maybe I could summon my powers to get me out of the shaft, before I would become a Hollow.

I took deep breaths and exhaled rhythmically. Soon, I was overcome with a sense of calmness and sensation of floating.

* * *

"_Welcome Zakuro Kurosaki." _a soft voice spoke.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a space with patches of white and blue mixing together in kaleidoscope formation. "Where am I?" I asked aloud, my voice echoing.

"_You're inner world." _the voice answered.

I could hear it, but I didn't know where it was coming from. "I don't understand."

"_This is where you Spirit Energy is stored, where your True Power resides." _the voice clarified.

A gentle breeze blew by and something began to form from a thin mist. I rubbed my eyes and gasped as the figure became more distinct. Before me hovered a long-bodied, silver dragon with blunett hair running down the length of her body. She had whiskers a few feet in length, silver-grey ears, and piercing gold eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked the dragon manifestation.

"_I am the manifestation of your Soul Reaper powers." _she answered, flying around me. _"Every Zanpakutō has it's own spiritual manifestation. And that is the manifestation of that Soul Reaper's true power."_

"So, you're basically the spirit of my true Zanpakutō." I deducted, feeling her hover behind me.

"_That's right, Zakuro." _she replied. _"I've always been with you, you just haven't really heard me until now. Because you didn't really understand how to be a Soul Reaper." _she flew around me we hovered face to face. _"But now, I can help you understand your true abilities."_

"Does that mean you'll help me get out of the shaft before I become a Hollow?" I asked. "Because I don't want that to happen, the Hollowfying."

The dragon nodded. _"Don't worry, I'll help you out before that happens." _her whiskers inched closer to me. _"I'll make sure this dose not happen." _the whiskers touched my forehead and I gasped.

* * *

{Vision}

I saw myself being covered in white liquid and my body was convulsing as a hole appeared in the center of my chest. The white liquid encased my entire body and blue-black energy surrounded me.

A screeching roar sounded and a huge wind blew, and out of the smoke cloud emerged a giant Hollow with a serpent's body and a mask resembling a dragon with silver horns, long whiskers, gold marks around the eye sockets and long, white hair.

{End Vision}

* * *

I let out a scream and backed up, gasping for breath. "How do I get my Soul Reaper powers back?" I asked.

"_You must trust in me." _answered the dragon.

I looked into her piercing gold eyes and nodded. "I trust you." I told her.

The dragon nodded. _"Now, in order to access your powers, you must first locate your Zanpakutō. Your true Zanpakutō." _

The room darkened and thin strands appeared in a web. "How do I find my Zanpakutō?" I asked.

"_Clear your mind and feel for the energy." _the dragon answered. _"You have a real talent for sensing Spiritual Energy, and a talent for controlling it. Don't look for the Zanpakutō, feel for it." _

I stood absolutely still and closed my eyes, trying to feel the spirit energy around me. I remembered what Uryū had said, about Soul Reapers having red spirit ribbons, so I tried to focus on that.

A gentle breeze blew past me and as I opened my eyes, I saw a red ribbon tied to my left wrist, and it was making a pathway. I followed the ribbon saw that the other end was tied to a hilt of a sword.

"This must be my True Zanpakutō." I muttered, gripping the hilt.

With a swift movement, I pulled it out of the air and marveled at it's beauty. The blade was a standard katana with electric blue wrapping around it's hilt and a gold colored asterisk-shaped guard. The blade was slightly curved and a brilliant silver color. An electric blue aura surrounded it.

"_Congratulations, you have found your Zanpakutō, now unseal it and unlock your true powers." _the dragon's soft voice chimed. _"Say my name and reveal my true form, that will unlock your powers."_

I closed my eyes and gripped the katana hilt with both hands. "What is your name?" I asked.

I felt the energy of the sword rise suddenly. _"My name is Mūndoragon." _the voice answered.

"Mūndoragon." I repeated. "I unseal you. Unsheathe your scales!" I called.

I felt a rush of energy surround me and saw the katana change into a scythe with a black pole with an asterisk shaped end and a curved, silver scythe blade. I gaped at it's sheer beauty and ran my hand over the blade itself.

"Beautiful." I muttered.

"_You are now a Soul Reaper again." _Mūndoragon said, her voice echoing around me.

I looked down and noticed I was wearing the Shihakushō, the Soul Reaper uniform. I smiled and gripped the pole tightly. _"Thank you Mūndoragon. I promise, I will never let you down."_

"_And I will never let you down, Zakuro Kurosaki." _Mūndoragon replied.

I took one last breath and exhaled, feeling my spirit energy fill me.

* * *

I awoke in the Shattered Shaft and knew instantly what I had to do. I held my hands out and a rush of wind blew around me. I bent my knees and jumped, making my way to the top and landing on the ground.

"I did it!" I squealed, jumping up and down.

"Congratulations Zakuro." Kisuke complimented, smiling. "You're the second to reach the top of the shaft, and have awoke your true powers."

"Second?" I repeated.

Someone cleared their throat and I turned to see Momo sitting on a nearby boulder, also wearing a Shihakushō uniform. She smiled and uncrossed her legs, jumping down from the boulder.

"I was the first, finished roughly an hour ago." she informed, walking up to me. Her long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail that blew in the wind.

I chuckled, "Of course you were first, like always." I replied.

Momo held her hands up, "Hey, it's not my fault that I was born three months before you and Ichigo." she defended.

I rolled my eyes, "So, now that I finished the second lesson, what do I do now, Kisuke?" I asked, turning to the store owner.

He smiled in reply. "The third task is actually simple." he answered. "All you have to do is knock off my hat."

My jaw dropped, "That's it, just knock off your hat?" I questioned.

"Yep." Kisuke replied. "That's all."

I smirked because I knew it wouldn't be as easy. I pulled the katana out of its sheath and gripped it tightly. "Let's do this." I said, lunging towards Kisuke.

He jumped and dodged my attack easily, but that didn't stop me. I threw another strike and almost got him.

"You'll have to do better than that Zak." Kisuke said.

"Fine." I replied. I twirled my katana over my shoulder twice, "Unsheathe you scales, **Mūndoragon**." I commanded, and on the third rotation, the katana changed into a scythe.

"Great, you've learned your Zanpakutō's name, that's tremendous progress." Kisuke complimented.

I swung the scythe around me and created a windstorm, and using my spirit energy, I directed the wind towards Kisuke, which caught him off guard. Kisuke landed atop another boulder and wiped his forehead, and at that moment I let loose another wind, and it knocked him off.

His white and green striped hat floated to the ground and I jumped up and caught it. "Guess this means I passed." I said, giggling.

Seeing Kisuke without his hat was a little weird. I noticed he had light skin and gray eyes. His hair was messy and light-blond, nearly pale, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he also had chin stubble.

"Congratulations Zakuro, you're training is complete." Kisuke said, clapping. "Now, can I have my hat back."

I tossed his hat back to him and he put it on. "Now what?" I asked.

"We wait for Ichigo." Kisuke answered. "It took Momo roughly thirty hours to get out of the shattered shaft. It took you forty-three hours, now we'll see how long it takes Ichigo."

I shrugged my shoulders and sat next to Momo on the boulder and put my chin in my hands.

* * *

It appeared that only a few minutes had passed since I got out of the shaft, but really hours had gone by. I heard Ichigo screaming in pain and rushed to the side to look.

"Kisuke, what's happening to him?" I asked.

"Normally when a Whole becomes a Hollow, the body explodes and then reforms. But notice how the mask is forming first." Kisuke replied. "That is a sign that Ichigo is resisting the Hollowfication."

"Is that a good thing?" Momo questioned.

"Just wait a little longer." Kisuke told us.

Momo and I exchanged a look of worry before turning our attention back to Ichigo. His screams grew louder and louder, and it appeared he was in even more pain.

"Kisuke we have to help him!" I pleaded.

All he did was watch. I heard Tessai chanting something down in the shaft and saw Ichigo become covered in bandages and pierced with iron arrows.

"Ichigo!" Momo called.

"Fight it Ichigo! Fight the Hollowfication and unleash your Soul Reaper powers!" I screamed.

* * *

A huge flame shot from the hole and we all jumped back, and along with the flame was a serious amount of Spiritual Pressure.

"Just what the hell was that?" Jinta asked, gripping the fabric of my black pants.

I covered my nose and mouth, "I don't know, but that Spiritual Pressure is off the charts." I answered, trying not to inhale the dust.

Once the dust cloud cleared, a figure was standing in the middle of it. I knew instantly that it was Ichigo, but something was a bit different about him. He had a couple of bandages hanging off his shoulder, was wearing a Shihakushō, but he also had a white, plaster mask that covered his face.

"A Shihakushō." I muttered.

"And a Hollow Mask?" Momo questioned.

"What the hell is he?" Jinta asked, wide eyed.

Ichigo broke the mask and ripped it off, and seemed to be his usual self. Kisuke congratulated him on completing the second lesson, but Ichigo just hit him in the face.

"Now we can move on to the next lesson." Kisuke informed.

"You've got be kidding me." Ichigo grunted.

"Just knock my hat off and that's it." Kisuke told him.

Ichigo swung his, still broken, Zanpakutō and made a small tear in Kisuke's hat. He gloated that he would only need five minutes to complete the third lesson, to which Kisuke agreed. Kisuke pulled a sword out of his cane and stood opposite Ichigo.

"He must take Ichigo more seriously than us." Momo noted.

"Why do you say that?" I asked her.

Momo chuckled. "Because Kisuke didn't use his sword against either one of us." she answered.

"True." I agreed.

* * *

We stood aside and watched as Ichigo and Kisuke began their fight. It ended up starting off with Ichigo running for his life. After about ten minutes or so, Ichigo turned to face Kisuke and was nearly cut.

"You think because I'm not a Soul Reaper that this sword of mine isn't a Zanpakutō, and that it can't cut you." Kisuke predicted. "But you're wrong."

"So is Kisuke really a Soul Reaper then?" I asked, looking up at Tessai.

He nodded. "The boss was once a Soul Reaper in a high position." he answered. "But, that's a story for another time."

"So, what kind of Zanpakutō does he have?" Momo asked, slightly curious.

Kisuke held his sword down beside him. "Awaken, Benihime." he commanded.

In a bright red flash, Kisuke's sword changed into a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which had a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bended forward at the end, with a pommel shaped overlap three times, and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a normal guard, it was a U-shape, covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard was a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blade is black with a silver edge and remained straight and slim with a somewhat short size, with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge.

"Wow, that's cool." I muttered, gaping slightly.

Ichigo just stood there motionless. Kisuke took that as an opening to strike, and Tessai pulled us behind a boulder before he did.

"Damn, that was intense." Momo said, peeking above the boulder.

"I'm actually glad he didn't use his sword against us." I sighed.

Kisuke continued to slash at Ichigo, eventually cutting his Zanpakutō down to nothing but the hilt. Both of them stood still, facing each other.

"What's going on?" Jinta asked.

Momo and I jumped onto the boulder to get a better view of the fight.

"What do you think Ichigo's new Zanpakutō is gonna look like?" I asked Momo.

"Who knows." Momo answered. "It might just be another big ass sword like the first one." she guessed. "I mean yours is a scythe, mine unseals into two daggers."

I nodded. "Great, that's the last thing Ichigo needs is big hunker sword." I chuckled.

"No kidding." Momo agreed, cracking a smile.

Ichigo swung the hilt around and his Spiritual Pressure increased drastically. He held the hilt above his head with a look of fierceness in his eyes.

"**Zangetsu**!" he screamed, creating a massive wave of energy.

The blast was intense that the recoil was massive. Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu were hiding behind the boulder while Momo and I were bracing ourselves on top, shielding our faces.

"What the hell was that attack?" Momo asked, closing her eyes.

"Whatever it was, it's destructive." I answered, my arm covering the top of my face.

Once the smoke cleared, Ichigo was holding a long black sword that had no hilt or guard, it just had some bandages wound around the end.

"What kind of Zanpakutō is that?" Jinta asked.

"One big ass one." Momo answered.

Ichigo gripped the end of his sword tightly. He raised it above his head and lowered it, creating another massive attack. Kisuke created a red shield, but his hat was still knocked off due to the blast intensity.

"Damn, that is one powerful move." I noted, shielding myself from the dust cloud..

"Ichigo appears to be one powerful Soul Reaper." Momo added. "I pity anyone who has to go up against him."

* * *

A week had gone by in which we each went about our own individual training. I don't know what Momo and Ichigo did, but I focused on learning more about **Kidō**, which is a form of combat that Soul Reapers based on advanced spells. It came really easy to me and Tessai told me I was on the way to becoming a Kidō Master someday soon.

After our training was completed, Kisuke told us to wait until he could open the Senkaimon. One particular night was the Summer Fireworks Festival which marked the beginning of summer vacation.

I let my orange hair fall loosely and pulled it into two, low braided pigtails, tying them off with light blue ribbons. I slid into my silver and blue kimono, smoothing it out.

"This could very well be my last day here before heading to the Soul Society." I muttered, looking myself over in the mirror.

"Ready Zak?" Momo asked from the other side of my bedroom door.

"Yeah, coming." I replied, grabbing my small bag and Tsuki.

* * *

We met up with the group of friends from school near the riverside where we could get the best view of the fireworks show. And of course, my dad had to act totally immature about the whole thing.

"Sometimes I wonder who the real adult is in our household." Karin sighed.

"I would bet on Momo, most of the time." I added, watching as my older cousin twisted her hair around her index finger and smiled. "But, at this moment,"

"I'd say you're the adult of household right now." Karin finished.

I rolled my eyes and watched as Momo and Chad made their way to our area to view the show. I followed them with my two little sisters and the rest of my friends.

* * *

I walked along the small pathway and grabbed a smoothie at a refreshment booth.

"Banana-Mango?" a familiar voice questioned.

I turned to my left and smiled. "I wasn't expecting to see you here, Uryū." I replied.

Uryū pushed up his glasses, "The thought occurred to me to come down here. I just thought, why not?"

I giggled and took a sip of my smoothie and the two of us fell in step as we walked down the path.

"So, I got my powers back." I told Uryū, just to get it off my chest.

"Congratulations." Uryū replied. "I probably figured that's what you were up to this past week."

"Ever since that run in with the two who took Rukia away." I reminded. Images of the two came to mind, especially the one with the spiky red hair.

The popping sound of fireworks snapped me out of the memory and I looked up at the sky, watching as it was soon filled with dazzling colors. I leaned against the sidewalk railing and watched the fireworks festival, smiling.

* * *

The next night, Momo and I were in Ichigo's room and the three of us played a friendly game of Poker.

The ante pool was up to fifty-eight dollars between the three of us.

"I'm pretty sure I have the lowest hand here." Ichigo groaned, laying down his hand. "Two pair, nines and sixes."

"I have a club straight, jack through seven." Momo said, showing her hand. "Zak?"

I looked over my hand and sighed. "Sorry guys, looks like I win." I chuckled, laying my cards on the ground. "Royal flush, ace through ten, all spades."

"Damnit." Ichigo cursed.

I giggled and took the money, licking my lips. "I just became fifty eight dollars richer."

"I demand a rematch." Momo spoke.

My reply was cut off when a baseball came flying through Ichigo's window and splattered against the wall. A message written in a red substance appeared where the baseball hit. The message said, 'Urgent, meet us out front of Urahara's Shop immediately.'

"What hell kind of message is that?" Momo asked.

"This is like some freaky crime scene show where there's a message written in the victim's own blood!" Ichigo exclaimed. "And it better not stain my wall."

"Wait, there's more to it." I halted, noticing a P.S. appearing under the message. It read, 'P.S. if any of you think this message is the whole written in the victim's blood cliché from some TV show, then you have no sense of humor.'

* * *

We snuck out of the house and almost made it, but my father decided to jump off the roof to see us off, and ended up kissing the pavement.

"Seriously, that's how you see us off?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Just wanted to give you kids these." he answered, tossing us small charms. "For good luck."

"Thanks Uncle Isshin." Momo said, taking the small charm and placing it in her pocket.

I kissed my dad's cheek. "Yeah, thanks dad." I took my charm and slipped it in my bag.

* * *

We arrived at Urahara's shop about a half hour later, where Kisuke was waiting for us, and to our surprise, Chad.

"What are you doing here Chad?" Momo asked, walking up to him.

"Rukia saved me once." he answered. "I want to help her out if I can, so I'm coming too."

"What?" Ichigo questioned, slightly confused.

"What, you hard of hearing?" an all to familiar voice asked.

I turned back and smiled at Uryū. "Okay I was not expecting you." I admitted, raising an eyebrow.

"I hate loosing, especially to a Soul Reaper." Uryū reminded. "So, I'm coming too."

"Whatever man." I chuckled.

"So, looks like we're all present and accounted for." Orihime noted, joining the rest of us.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" Ichigo asked, looking around.

"You're a little slow on the uptake, aren't you." said an unknown male voice.

"Yoruichi." Orihime giggled.

"Don't tell me that all of you didn't notice the increased Spirit Energy in these friends of yours." Yoruichi said. "While you three were training to regain your Soul Reaper powers, they were also training in their own way."

"That freaking cat just talked!" Ichigo screamed.

"His name is Yoruichi." Orihime corrected.

Kisuke clapped his hands, "Alright everyone let's get down to business." he ordered. "Let's take our little party inside the store, since there are things we can't discuss out here."

* * *

Kisuke led us to the underground training area and snapped his fingers, and a stone square appeared. "This is the Senkaimon, the entrance to the Soul Society." he informed. "But we need to change three things before we can begin."

Suddenly my soul was expelled from my body, as were Momo's and Ichigo's.

"Damnit, warn me next time you do that!" I yelled, whacking Jinta over the head.

Kisuke went on to explain that the stone square was a machine that would convert human beings into spirits, so Orihime, Chad, and Uryū could come with us to the Soul Society, without extracting their souls.

After processing everything for a few minutes, the six of us charged through the Senkaimon and made our way to the Soul Society.


	4. Don't be afraid to let it show

**Entering the Soul Society**

_**Don't, be afraid to let it show**_

* * *

Entering through the Senkaimon wasn't as easy as we had wanted it to be.

"Don't look now but that section we just came from is starting to collapse." Uryū told us.

Him saying not to look, made me want to, and I saw that he was right. "Uh, and judging by how fast it's collapsing, I don't think we're gonna make it." I noted.

"Then stop looking behind us and keep running." Yoruichi said. "If the restricted current swallows you up, it's all over."

We picked up the pace and continued running for our lives. I heard Uryū start screaming and spun on my heels.

"Uryū!" I called, reaching for the hilt of my Zanpakutō.

"I knew that stupid outfit of his was gonna get him caught." Ichigo muttered.

I went to draw my sword and narrowed my eyes.

"No, if you reveal yourself by using your Zanpakutō, the restrictive current will swallow you too." Yoruichi told me.

"Then what can we do?" I asked him.

Chad grabbed Uryū's shoulders and tore off his cap, freeing him from the current.

"That's one way." Momo noted, cracking a small smile.

"Let's go." Chad said, picking up Uryū and tossing him over his shoulder.

As we continued running, a strange sound echoed all around us.

"Uh guys, I don't mean to bother you while you're running, but something's coming." Uryū informed.

I looked back over my shoulder and saw a giant train coming right at us. "Yoruichi what is that?" I asked, my eyes widening.

"It's the Cleaner." he answered. "It comes through here every seven days to clear out the passageway, and it's just our bad luck that today is that day. Don't let it catch up to you or it'll turn you to powder."

"We have to make an exit before that cleaner thing catches." Momo voted.

A dim light appeared at the end of the tunnel, signaling our way out. But, the Cleaner was gaining on us. Orihime skidded to a halt and placed her hands over her hairpins.

"Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily!" she called out. "**Santen Kesshun**, I reject!" her hairpins glowed and a giant shield was created that blocked the Cleaner for a few seconds.

* * *

The contact created a recoil blast that sent us flying out the exit and we crash landed near an old building.

"We made it." Momo sighed.

"Great, and we're all in one piece." I added.

"Yeah, wonderful." Uryū grunted. "Now Zak, please get off of me."

I looked down and giggled, realizing I had landed on Uryū when we crashed. "Oh, sorry Uryū. My bad." I jumped up and offered my hand, helping him up.

My Quincy friend brushed the dirt off his clothes and pushed up his glasses. "I knew it was gonna be rough going though that gate, but I wasn't expecting to use my spare cape so soon."

I mentally sweat dropped. "You actually brought a change of clothes?" I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Uryū asked me.

I chuckled. "Never mind."

"It's great that we all got outta there in one piece." Orihime giggled.

"It's not great, we were lucky!" Yoruichi rebuked, head butting Orihime.

Orihime held her hands over her head where Yoruichi had head butted her, and she sniffled just a bit.

"I told you not to use your spiritual powers in there." the cat reminded. "We're just lucky that the Cleaner made contact with the shield area. If it had touched any of the Six Flowers themselves, you all would be dead now."

Momo brushed off her Shihakushō and scoffed. "Yeesh, don't sugar coat it or anything." she muttered.

"Yeah, if it weren't for her quick thinking, we wouldn't have made it through that gate anyway." Ichigo added.

"Hey guys, listen." Uryū interjected.

"What is it?" I asked, looking around.

"More like what it's not." Momo corrected.

We all looked around where we landed and realized, there was no one around. Not a soul in sight.

"Is this place really the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Yoruichi answered. "This specific area is called the Rukon district, which borders the Seireitei, where the Soul Reapers live." he went on. "It's where souls come when they first arrive in the Soul Society. It's the most populated, and the poorest section, but it's also the place with the most freedom."

"If that's the case, then where is everyone?" Momo asked, looking around. "This place looks more like an old western ghost town."

"No pun intended." I mumbled, cracking a small smile.

"Hey, what's with those buildings?" Ichigo asked, referring to the nicer buildings a few feet away."

"Just don't mind them now-" Yoruichi began to say.

"I bet that's the Seirei, or whatever it's called." Ichigo guessed. "Here I come you Soul Reapers!" he yelled, charging towards the Seireitei.

"Stop you idiot!" Yoruichi called. "You can't just run up to the gate like that!"

* * *

Then, out of nowhere, large slabs dropped from the sky and blocked our pathway, and creating a large quake once they slammed down.

"What the hell?" Momo asked, holding up her arm.

A giant wearing a Shihakushō, or most of one, stood in front of the gate, staring down at Ichigo.

"It's been a while since someone's tried to enter the Seireitei without a permit." he said, in a booming voice. "And I don't get many guests these days, so what business do you have?"

"He's a giant." I muttered, gaping at the large Soul Reaper.

"Yeah, no kidding." Momo agreed.

The large Soul Reaper slammed the hilt of his axe down on the ground, shaking it.

"Who is he?" I asked, looking down at Yoruichi.

"He is known simply as Jidanbō." Yoruichi answered. "He was chosen among the best warriors the Soul Society has. His task is to guard the Hakutō Gate, one of the four entrances that make up the Spirit Gate."

"So he's a guard." Orihime inferred.

"If we intend to make it through the gate, we have to fight him." Uryū added.

"Indeed, but that would not be an easy task." Yoruichi informed. "In the three hundred years that Jidanbō has stood at this post, countless invaders have tried, but not one has broken through the Hakutō Gate."

"How are we supposed to defeat him then?" Momo asked, crossing her arms.

"That's where intelligence and expertise come in." Yoruichi answered.

"Well that leaves out Ichigo." I muttered, giggling.

Uryū chuckled lightly and pushed up his glasses.

Yoruichi's fur suddenly spiked up and his jaw dropped. "Chad! Orihime! Get back here!" he yelled.

The two broke from the rest of us and charged towards Jidanbō and Ichigo. Noticing this, Jidanbō swung his axe across the ground, creating a rock barrier, separating him and Ichigo from the rest of us.

I gaped, "He's not only huge, he's insane." I noted, blinking.

Momo rubbed her temples, "We haven't even been here five minutes and already Ichigo's picked a fight with someone." she groaned.

Jidanbō explained to us that the Soul Society has a set of concrete rules, one of which stated that all battles are fought one on one.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mumbled, sighing. "This is gonna take a while if we all need to fight him in order to get through the gate."

"Just stay back guys!" Ichigo called to us. "I can handle him."

Uryū ran up to the rock barrier, "We shouldn't waste time fighting the guard individually." he protested. "We need to attack him together."

"It's alright, I got this!" Ichigo told us.

"Can you do it?" Chad asked, calmly, as always.

"Probably." Ichigo answered.

"Probably?" Uryū repeated, banging on the rocks. "Don't you realize this is a life or death situation we're in!"

I grabbed Uryū by the arm and pulled him back. "Take it easy, you're gonna give yourself an ulcer." I warned.

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo said. "Remember all that time I spent training with Mr. Hat and Clogs?"

"What's your point Ichigo?" Momo asked, clearly not amused.

"He said it would take ten days for our Soul Reaper powers to be completely restored." Ichigo reminded. "When, it only took us five days."

"Again, relevance to you picking a fight with the giant gate keeper." I stated, placing my hands on my hips.

"So, what do you think I did for those other five days?" Ichigo asked.

"Knowing you Ichigo, probably goofing off." Uryū guessed.

"I fought with him, non-stop for five days and nights." Ichigo rebuked.

"That's what he was doing?" Momo questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I kinda figured that much." I muttered.

"What did you do Momo?" Chad asked my cousin.

"I practiced my skills on my own, focusing on becoming one with **Hino Tori**." she answered, placing her hand on her sheathe. "I trained myself, basically."

"What about you, Zakuro?" Uryū asked me.

"Tessai trained me." I answered. "He taught me the art of Kidō as well as Zanjutsu, or sword fighting."

"So if Ichigo fought with Kisuke for five days straight, he must've learned all of his fighting styles." Uryū guessed.

"Wrong again." Ichigo rebuked. "I didn't learn a single thing."

Momo and I sunk our heads and groaned. "You really are dense." we muttered in unison.

"I may not have learned anything, but in those long hours, I did gain tremendous strength and stamina." Ichigo informed, sounding confident.

His spiritual pressure rose and before we knew it, Jidanbō and swung his axe, creating a mini quake and a giant dust cloud. From what I could tell, he was just blindly swinging and hoping his brute strength would prevail, which was his mistake.

* * *

Once the dust settled we saw Ichigo blocking Jidanbō's axe with just his own Zanpakutō, with no effort at all.

"Amazing." I gasped, my eyes widening.

"Yeah, all that training with Kisuke did pay off." Momo added, smiling. "I think his training proved a bit more useful than that mumbo jumbo you were studying."

I shot my cousin a glare. "I bet I'll save your neck at least once with that 'mumbo jumbo' while we're here." I betted, smiling.

Momo raised an eyebrow. "Deal." we shook on it and agreed.

Jidanbō pulled out a second axe and held them both up in the air. He slammed them down, creating a huge recoil of dust and rock. Ichigo countered at the same time, but Orihime's shielding power saved us from being crushed.

"Nice one Orihime." Momo complemented.

The smoke cloud cleared and Jidanbō was thrown into the gate behind him.

"Damn." Chad muttered.

"If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it." Uryū gasped. "Ichigo just sent that giant flying."

"Not only that, but he destroyed both his axes." I noted, realizing that the metal blades were completely gone.

Yoruichi jumped onto one of the fragments. "Looks like Jidanbō's mighty axes have been modified somewhat." he noted.

"He got them both in a single blow." Uryū gasped.

"Nice one, bro." I giggled.

"So are you gonna say something or just stand there all day?" Ichigo asked.

Tears began to well in Jidanbō's eyes and he pounded the ground, sobbing. "My axes! Why did you destroy my beautiful babies!" he cried.

"Wow." Uryū and I muttered.

"He may be a big tough guy on the outside." Momo noted.

"But he's more like a little boy on the inside." Orihime finished.

Ichigo apologized to Jidanbō, who actually took it rather well. So well in fact, that Jidanbō granted us passage through the Hakutō Gate.

* * *

Jidanbō prepared to lift the gate, which was a tad difficult since it's been closed for three hundred years. The giant Soul Reaper lifted the gate nearly all the way up, but he stopped and froze suddenly.

"Jidanbō, why are you frozen like that?" Ichigo asked, running up to him.

I looked ahead and saw a Soul Reaper walking towards us. He wore the traditional Shihakushō with a white haori over it, had short lavender hair and had a very creepy smile.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That's the captain of squad three, Gin Ichimaru." Jidanbō answered, his voice shaking.

A bright flash in the form of a spear flew past Jidanbō's arm, and a huge spurt of blood flew from a newly formed wound.

"Jidanbō!" Momo and I called.

The giant Soul Reaper collapsed on his knees, struggling to hold up the gate.

"Unacceptable." the captain scolded, in a voice that sent a shiver throughout my body. "When a Gate Keeper looses, it doesn't mean he should open the gate. When he looses, it means death."

But before the Soul Reaper could make a move, Ichigo charged forward and the two clashed swords.

"Ichigo!" Momo scolded. "What the hell are you doing idiot!?"

I shook my head, "I swear the rate he's going, we might not make it out of the Soul Society alive."

Yoruichi jumped into my arms and twitched his ears. "That boy has no idea who he's dealing with." he sighed. "A captain is way out of the league here."

Ichigo still had his sword pointed at Gin, a hard look in his eyes. "Just who the hell do you think you are? A freakin ass clown who has the nerve to attack an unarmed man, deserves to be killed." he threatened.

"Oh, you sure are gutsy." Gin noted. "And you don't seem to be scared of me."

"_Well that makes one of us, this guy is freakin creepy." _I thought, stroking Yoruichi's fur.

"We must retreat Ichigo!" Yoruichi ordered. "You can't fight him, a captain is above your skill level at this moment!"

"So you must be Ichigo Kurosaki." Gin state, grinning. "Which makes those female Soul Reapers Momo Kurosaki and Zakuro Kurosaki."

"How the hell do you know that?" Momo asked, her hand resting on the hilt of her Zanpakutō.

Gin turned his back to us and took a few steps away, and a small dagger out to the right.

"So, are you planning on throwing that dagger or what?" Ichigo asked.

"It's not a dagger." Gin corrected. "It's actually my Zanpakutō." in a flash, he spun around and faced us, the tip of his blade pointed directly at Ichigo. "Impale him, **Shinsō**."

In the blink of an eye, Ichigo and Jidanbō were both thrown back past the rest of us and landed with a thud. The rest of us went to check on Ichigo, and the gate into the Seireitei closed.

"Bye, bye now." Gin chuckled, waving to us.

* * *

The gate slammed shut and we all looked over, feeling defeated.

"Damn, that bastard." Ichigo cursed. "Sorry guys, it's my fault that the gate closed."

Yoruichi walked up to us, "No, it's isn't your fault." he rebuked. "Your opponent was a captain, you should be lucky to be uninjured."

Ichigo brushed it off and grabbed his Zanpakutō. He turned back to Orihime, "Go and heal Jidanbō's wounds."

"Mm-hmm." Orihime nodded.

We were then interrupted by the sounds of bustling, and that's when we all noticed villagers emerging from their homes.

"So that's where they were, hiding." Momo said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Perhaps we frightened them, so that's why they hid from us." Yoruichi guessed.

"Well we're not all that scary." I noted. "Ichigo probably, but certainly not the rest of us."

"Hey Zak!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Yoruichi's tail twitched. "Souls that enter the Soul Society illegally, without a Soul Reaper escort, are classified as Ryoka. They are said to be the root cause of all the trouble in the Soul Society."

"So they must think we're they're enemies." Ichigo noted.

I mentally prepared myself for a fight and rested my hand on the hilt of my Zanpakutō. But, that wasn't necessary because a man, whom I assumed was the elder or something, stepped forward. "Let me introduce myself, I am the elder of this area." he informed. "We all witness what just happened here, and we would like to welcome you as Jidanbō's true saviors."

We all surrounded Jidanbō, and all the Rukon souls watched in awe as Orihime began healing Jidanbō's arm.

"Shun'ō, Ayame." she called. "**Sōten Kisshun**, I reject!"

An orange, half-oval formed over Jidanbō's arm and was slowly healing it.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Momo sighed, shaking her head.

"When exactly did you get that power, Orihime?" Ichigo asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Excuse me! Please let me through." came a voice from the crowd.

We all turned and saw a small boy approach us. "Hi guys it's me." he greeted, smiling. "It's Yūichi Shibata, don't you remember?"

"As in, the cockatiel?" Momo questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"That's right." Yūichi giggled, smiling. "Come on, I want you guys to meet someone." he took Chad's hand and Momo's and led them away from the rest of us.

I cracked a small smile. "Glad to see he's adjusted well." I muttered.

"You wanna fill me in?" Uryū asked, looking at me.

I chuckled. "That little boy's spirit was trapped in a cockatiel body and was being hunted by a Hollow." I answered. "Chad took care of the cockatiel, while Momo and I fought Shrieker, the Hollow. I exorcised it, slashing it's mask open, and the spirit itself went to Hell."

"Hell?" Uryū repeated, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Yeah, that's what Rukia told me." I said. "I watched the spirit be dragged through the gates."

* * *

The district elder let us stay in his place, which was nice considering we were basically strangers.

I found the Rukon district to be quite peaceful. A young teenage soul, named Amaya, who was adopted by the district elder as his granddaughter, and I formed a small friendship. She told me she didn't remember much about her life in the World of the Living, only that she was an artist.

"I find myself drawing all the time, and it just feels right." she said.

I chuckled, "Me too." I agreed. "And when I don't find myself sketching, I'm reading."

Amaya giggled. "Well, if you feel like drawing, here." she handed me a blank sketchbook and some colored pencils. "I have chores to do." she bowed politely. "I'll come and get you when dinner is ready."

I bowed my head and smiled, "Thank you Amaya."

I sat on the rooftop of the elder's home and just let my mind wander. Once the basic shape was sketched out, I proceded to color in the detail. And again, I realized I had drawn Renji, in even better detail than before. I had drawn a close up of his face, with his hair down, a part draped over his shoulders and a section covering half of his face. His hair was perfectly shaded, as was his fair skin tone.

As I studied my drawing, I flashed back to when we first met, that night Renji and his captain came to take Rukia away. What really stuck out was the fact that Renji looked over his shoulder, directly at me, with remorse in his eyes.

I flipped to a new page and decided to focus on drawing the Rukon district.

* * *

"Hey Zakuro!" Uryū called, before joining me on the roof. "You're still up here?"

I nodded, "Yeah, just clearing my head is all." I said, sighing. "The Soul Society is different from what I thought it would be. It's quiet and peaceful."

"Yeah, and the people here seem genuinely happy." Uryū noted. "Anyway, I came to get ya because dinner's ready."

I shut the sketchpad and grabbed the coloring utensils. "Great, let's go." I voted, smiling.

* * *

"Seriously? You want us to give up on going through the gate?" Ichigo asked Yoruichi.

"Not give up completely." Yoruichi corrected. "Once the gate has been opened, it's only logical that the security is increased there. As for the other three gates, we'll run into the same problem."

"So then, how can we get into the Seireitei?" I asked, looking down at Yoruichi.

"By another way other than the four Spirit Gates." the cat answered. "Elder, do you know the whereabouts of Kūkaku Shiba?"

The elder gasped, "Don't tell me you're thinking of going through the wall like that." he accused.

"Like what?" Orihime asked, blinking.

* * *

The sound of thundering hooves from the distance caught our attention.

"What the hell is that?" I gasped, standing up.

"A stampede of some kind?" Momo guessed.

The front door flew open and a guy came crashing in. Following him was a large boar with a red ribbon on its head.

The guy brushed himself off and chuckled. "Thrown off again by ol' Bonnie. There's gotta be another way to travel."

"Ganju, you shouldn't be here." the elder scolded. "I think you should go home."

"Oh come one old man, is that any way to treat an old friend?" Ganju questioned. "What will your guests think-"

Ganju cut himself off mid-sentence when he turned in the direction of Momo, Ichigo, and myself. He took off his sunglasses and glared at us.

"Why are there stinking Soul Reapers here?" he growled, still glaring at us.

Ganju tapped Ichigo's cheek and said a few more taunts, before Ichigo punched him, sending him near the door.

"You picking a fight, punk?" Ganju spat.

"You're the one who started picking on me for no reason!" Ichigo yelled. "You stupid pig straddler!"

"Just who is this guy?" I asked the elder, who seemed to know Ganju quiet well.

"You really mean to say you have no idea who I am?" Ganju questioned.

"Not really." Uryū answered.

"Nope." added Orihime.

"No." followed Chad.

"Frankly, we don't know." Momo started.

"And we don't really care." I finished.

"I could care less." stated Ichigo.

Ganju introduced himself as the 'Self Proclaimed Red Bullet of West Rukon', 'Self Proclaimed Boss Man of West Rukon', and the 'Self Proclaimed Number One Soul Reaper Hater in West Rukon', which basically made him sound ignorant.

"You forgot to add 'Self Proclaimed Fool'." Ichigo chuckled.

* * *

That sparked a fight between the two that took place just outside the elder's home. Ganju's supposed 'henchmen' blocked the rest of us from getting through to help Ichigo.

The fight started with both guys throwing punches and kicks, but then Ganju pulled his blade from the sheath on his back. I ran back in the house and grabbed **Zangetsu **and tossed it to Ichigo.

"Thanks Zak." he called, gripping what acted as the hilt.

"That's what little sisters are for." I reminded, folding my arms across my chest.

After Ichigo blocked several blows, Ganju used a strange attack, which caused the blade of **Zangetsu** to sink into the ground. Ichigo managed to disarm Ganju and the fight proceeded in hand to hand. Ichigo slowly gained the upper hand, when suddenly the large alarm clock strapped to one of his henchmen went off. The ringing stopped Ganju cold in his tracks.

"Shit, what time is it?" Ganju asked his henchmen.

"It's nine already, Boss Man!" answered the guy with the alarm clock on his back.

"Nine o'clock." Ganju gasped. "Damn, we'd better get going Bonnie!" he let out a whistle.

"Bonnie?" Momo and I questioned.

The boar with the red ribbon jumped over Ichigo's head. Ganju jumped on the boar's back and he and his gang stormed off into the night, leaving us all in a state of confusion.


	5. For you never know

**Breakthrough the Seireitei **

_**For you never know**_

* * *

Kūkaku Shiba was a very interesting woman, and by that I meant she was scary as hell. Her home was a bit odd, and her two body guards were the definition of the word freaky. They were twins like Ichigo and me, and you could tell they had a very strong twin connection.

We spent a few days at Kūkaku's house, practicing how to focus our Spirit Energy to form a sphere around us. The reason for that was because Kūkaku's way of getting us into the Seireitei was she was going to shoot us out of a cannon. Our Spirit Energy was going to act as the cannonball that would break through the spiritual barrier around the Seireitei.

All of us managed to get it down rather quickly, except for Ichigo, who struggled with it. Ganju, who was Kūkaku's younger brother, was helping Ichigo get the hang of focusing his Spirit Energy, and whatever he was teaching him, it worked. Sort of.

* * *

The whole house started shaking and we all ran to the basement to see the source of it, and to our surprise it was Ichigo. His Spirit Energy filled the room and was slowly pulled in, forming a sphere around his body.

"Wow, he actually pulled it off." Momo gasped, her brown eyes wide.

"Way to go bro!" I called, smiling.

"Thanks sis." Ichigo replied, turning to look at me.

"You ignorant dumbass!" Kūkaku scolded. "You have to stay focused!"

Ichigo had a blank expression and a few seconds later, the sphere exploded and he screamed, very loudly.

Kūkaku stomped towards Ichigo and stepped on his head. "What are you? Freakin deaf or freakin stupid?" she yelled. "I told you that if you don't concentrate, you're gonna blow up."

"Yes, yes you did." Ichigo recalled, chuckling lightly.

"Next time be sure not to do this." Ganju suggested.

Kūkaku punched him in the head, "You're just as much to blame for this, you smuck." she scolded.

Orihime smiled and glanced off to side. "Oh, Yoruichi, you're back." she noted.

The black cat walked in front of us, "So, our Ichigo managed to form a cannonball eh?" he asked, twitching his tail.

I glanced back at my brother, who was now snoring away.

"Great, what's wrong with him?" Ganju scoffed.

I chuckled and walked over to my sleeping twin and smiled. "Nothing's wrong." I answered. "He's just sleeping it off."

"Now, I need the rest of you to go sit over there." Yoruichi instructed. "I will tell all of you what you'll be expecting once we enter the Seirei-" he suddenly screamed in pain.

* * *

A few hours later, Uryū and I went to get Ichigo and Ganju, only to walk in on the two arguing.

"Hey dumbasses!" I called, leaning against the door. "It's time to go."

"We're leaving now?" Ichigo asked, blinking.

"Yeah, Yoruichi sent us to get the two of you." Uryū answered. "So c'mon, get a move on."

Ichigo scoffed and Ganju mumbled something that I didn't catch.

* * *

We all met outside of the house near the Flower Crane Cannon.

"Very well, are we all here?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes sir." we all answered.

Ichigo blinked and pointed to Yoruichi's tail. "What happened to your tail Yoruichi?" he asked. "It looks like one of those flexible toothbrush things."

Yoruichi's ears twitched and he turned and glared at Ichigo. "Is there something wrong with my tail?" he asked.

My brother stood wide eyed and chuckled, "No it's a very beautiful tail." he covered.

"Don't you remember Ichigo?" Uryū asked. "You're the one who did that."

"I did?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah." Momo answered. "After you created the cannonball, you passed out and grabbed Yoruichi's tail."

"It took all five of us to free him and by that time, it was too late." I added.

"My tail." Yoruichi sniffled. "My pride and joy, ruined."

I chuckled lightly and sweat dropped, "So yeah, I would avoid that subject from now on."

"Yeah, you got it." Ichigo agreed.

"Hey, why isn't Ganju with you?" Kūkaku asked us.

"Last time saw him, he was in the basement muttering some nonsense to himself." Ichigo answered.

"Never fear!" came Ganju's voice. "Ganju is here!"

We all turned and saw Ganju leaning against the house, panting.

"Oh boy, our hero." I muttered, sarcastically.

"You should know the hero always shows up at the last minute." Ganju said, pointing to himself.

"What's with the outfit?" Ichigo asked.

Ganju chuckled. "This is my custom battle costume, pretty cool eh?" he smirked. "Well forget it, I'm not lending it to ya, so don't even ask."

"Oh, I'm crushed to hear that." Ichigo said, his voiced laced with sarcasm. "Hey wait, what battle? You're not coming!"

Ganju walked right up to my brother and stood opposite him. He then went on explaining that his older brother was killed by a Soul Reaper, and was also a Soul Reaper himself. Ganju's brother, Kaien, was a lieutenant of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. After an intense stare down, Ichigo agreed to Ganju coming along with us.

* * *

We all stood in front of the cannon and listened to what Yoruichi was about to tell us.

"So all of you know how to make the cannonball, correct?" the black cat asked.

"Yes." the six of us answered.

Ichigo held the sphere in his hands and looked between it and Yoruichi. "Do you know how to make one, Yoruichi?" he asked.

"hmm, I suppose I should try it out." he replied, twitching his tail

Ichigo set the sphere down and Yoruichi jumped on it. A second later, he was surrounded by a sphere of spirit energy, nice and stable.

"Wow, the cat got it in a second while it took Ichigo a day or two." Momo chuckled.

"Sure, rub it in Momo." Ichigo stammered, visibly crushed by the statement.

"Don't feel so bad Ichigo." Yoruichi reassured. "You'll find that there are plenty of things that I can do that are out of your reach."

"That's reassuring?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright everyone! You ready?" Kūkaku asked us.

We nodded in reply and she slammed her fist on the side of the cannon, using her earth magic to create an opening for us to enter the cannon.

* * *

Once inside, we all stood in a circle, our hands on the sphere, which Yoruichi was standing on top of.

"Now once we get into the Seireitei, we must stick together and stay on the mission." Yoruichi instructed. "If you we encounter any captains, don't fight them." he ordered. "Our goal is to save Rukia."

We all nodded and waited until Kūkaku began the launch.

I heard faint chanting coming from outside the cannon and that was the beginning of the launch. Yoruichi told us to channel our spirit energies into the sphere, which we did. The cannonball shell formed around us and soon, we were all blasted out of the cannon and into the air.

* * *

"Somehow I thought blast off would be more explosive." Ichigo noted, once we were a great distance off the ground.

"That was just the first part of the launch, the initial blast off." Ganju informed, pulling out a long piece of paper with a long incantation written on it. "The second part involves trajectory and speed at which we'll breakthrough the Seireitei."

"That is one long list." Momo noted.

"So you're basically using Kidō to control the cannonball." I inferred.

Ganju looked over at me and nodded slightly. "Now, in order to keep the cannonball stable, we all have to keep the energy output at the same rate."

Ganju began the Kidō chant while the rest of us continued to pour in our Spirit Energy. All of us were on the same page with the spirit energy output, except for Ichigo. He kept decreasing it, but it was still higher than the rest of ours.

"You probably should've focused less on fighting and more on controlling your Spirit Energy." Momo berated.

"You're kidding me! I've nearly cut back on all my energy." Ichigo rebuked.

I rolled my eyes when Ganju and Ichigo started yelling at each other. It never failed really, my brother always stirred up trouble, no matter where we were or what situation we were in.

* * *

Soon the Seireitei was in sight and we were coming upon it fast.

"The only way to survive this is for all of you to pour in all the Spirit Energy you can." Yoruichi told us.

We all did as instructed as the cannonball made contact with the spirit shield membrane. I could small crowds of Soul Reapers looking up at us, shock in their eyes. The cannonball broke through the membrane and we were just suspended in mid-air.

"What's going on?" Orihime asked.

"The cannonball broke the spirit membrane around the Seireitei, but the residual energy will create a whirlpool and anyone caught outside of it will be blown away." Yoruichi informed. "Grab the person closest to you and hold on tight."

Momo and I reached for one another and gripped each other's forearms tightly. Yoruichi jumped onto my shoulder, perching himself there. Ganju and Ichigo were holding onto each other. Uryū was almost thrown from the spiritual whirlpool, but Chad reached for him and tossed him towards the center, where Orihime caught him. With that sacrifice, Chad was thrown from the whirlpool and landed somewhere in the Seireitei.

The rest of us tried to reach for one another, and almost made it. I felt the fabric of Uryū's glove graze against my fingertips before all of us were blown apart.

* * *

When I came to, Momo was kneeling beside me. "You alright Zack?" she asked, helping me sit up.

I nodded, "Yeah, where are we?" I asked her, looking around.

Momo helped me stand up and sighed, "I have no idea." she answered. "All I can say is, we're far away from the others."

I nodded in agreement.

But, before Momo and I could get anywhere, we were soon surrounded by a dozen Soul Reapers.

"Freeze right there, Ryoka!" one of them called.

Momo and I stood back to back. "Well, that didn't take long." Momo sighed.

"No shit." I agreed.


	6. If you let it hide

**Separation**

_**If you let it hide**_

* * *

When I came to, Momo was kneeling beside me. "You alright Zack?" she asked, helping me sit up.

I nodded, "Yeah, where are we?" I asked her, looking around.

Momo helped me stand up and sighed, "I have no idea." she answered. "All I can say is, we're far away from the others."

I nodded in agreement.

But, before Momo and I could get anywhere, we were soon surrounded by a dozen Soul Reapers.

"Freeze right there, Ryoka!" one of them called.

Momo and I stood back to back. "Well, that didn't take long." Momo sighed.

"No shit." I agreed.

* * *

The Soul Reapers had their swords drawn, ready to attack.

"Any ideas on how to get outta here?" Momo asked me, in a hushed whisper.

"Well, there is one that comes to mind." I answered, taking a deep breath. "Remember that bet we made at the gate? That I would use the 'spirit mumbo jumbo' I spent five days practicing to save your neck once we got here."

Momo scoffed. "Any other suggestions?" she questioned.

I rolled my eyes, "Remember what Yoruichi said, we have to focus on saving Rukia." I reminded. "Using my Kidō will give us the perfect opening to escape, regroup with the others, and get back on our mission course."

"Fine." Momo caved. "What's the plan?"

There were buildings on either side of us, and I knew the perfect spell to use to distract the Soul Reapers surrounding us. "Did you ever master that flash step technique Kisuke told us about?"

Momo chuckled, "Nearly." she answered.

"Well, follow my league." I told her, quickly moving to the nearest rooftop.

Momo appeared beside me a second later and the dozen Soul Reapers looked up at us, a look of shock in their eyes.

I held my right palm downward at the Soul Reapers, using my left hand to hold my arm steady. Momo stood beside me, her sword drawn. I took a deep breath and exhaled, closing my eyes. "_Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws._" I chanted, opening my eyes. "**Hadō #33. Sōkatsui!" **A burst of blue flame discharged from my palm and blasted the Soul Reapers, who screamed.

Momo held her arm up defensively. "Damn, that was powerful." she noted, sheathing her blade.

I chuckled. "Oh, that was nothing." I informed. "There are far more powerful spells. That was only a level thirty."

* * *

The two of us quickly left the scene and hid in the shadows, as more Soul Reapers went to investigate the blast from my Hadō spell.

"Okay, so how are we going to find the others?" Momo asked, looking at me.

"Well, we can't just roam the Seireitei." I answered. "What do you think, Yoruichi…" I looked down and realized that the cat was gone.

"That's why Uncle Isshin never let us have any pets." Momo sighed. "Can't you do that sensing thing?"

I shook my head. "There's so many spiritual pressures around here, it'll be damn near impossible to track down Ichigo and the others."

Momo and I ducked in a nearby alleyway, to avoid detection of the other Soul Reapers.

"Well if you can't sense him by his spiritual pressure," Momo whispered. "Try that twin thing people are always talking about."

I stifled a chuckle. "You're serious?" I asked.

My cousin responded with a nod. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to focus only on Ichigo. I never really paid much attention, or gave it much thought about the twin connection. But, I guess I had better try.

Everything grew silent around me and suddenly I felt pain in my right arm, almost as if I was cut by something. Then, I faintly felt blood running from a wound and my eyes shot open. "Ichigo's in trouble. He's fighting someone, someone strong."

"Then let's go find him." Momo suggested.

I stood up and rubbed my arm and nodded. "Yeah." I agreed.

* * *

As we made our way through the Seireitei, Momo and I came across a hole in one of the walls.

"That looks like earth magic." Momo noted, taking a closer look.

"Think Ganju did that?" I asked, folding my arms over my chest.

Momo nodded. "I'll follow this to make sure that idiot doesn't get himself killed." she sighed, jumping through the hole. "You find Ichigo."

I nodded and continued ahead, trying to find my idiot twin before he gets himself in some really deep trouble.

* * *

When I turned a corner, a saw that part of the wall was destroyed and there were two Soul Reapers near the site. One was on the ground and the other was leaning against the other wall.

"Ichigo!" I called, running up to him.

"Zakuro." he gasped, when I hugged him. "How did you find me?"

I giggled, "Twin sister, remember?" I pointed to myself and smiled. I looked down at the other Soul Reaper, who's Shihakushō was half gone, he was covered in scars and he was bald. "Who is he?"

"Ikkaku Madarame." Ichigo answered. "He and his partner found Ganju and me when we first landed. Ikkaku fought me, while his partner chased after Ganju."

I chuckled, "Well Momo's trying to find Ganju as we speak, so he should be fine." I informed. "You really did a number on Ikkaku here though."

"He's one strong guy, that's for sure." Ichigo muttered.

I looked up at him and noticed that there was a scar above his eye. _"This must've been an intense fight." _I thought, blinking.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay." I admitted.

Ichigo put his hand on my shoulder, "Same here." he agreed. "From here on out, I'll watch your back."

"I can take care of myself you know." I huffed. "I don't need my big brother to fight my battles for me. I'm perfectly capable of defending myself."

Ichigo chuckled and poked my nose, the kissed the top of my head. "Whatever you say, little sister." he sat down on the damaged stone, sighing.

I took a seat next to him and chuckled, nudging his shoulder. That's when Ikkaku let out a groan and his eyes opened.

"So, you're finally awake." Ichigo said, looking at Ikkaku.

"Ichigo." Ikkaku gasped. "What are you still doing here?"

My brother held up a sword in its sheath, "I learned that a Zanpakutō goes right back to it's normal form when it's owner passes out."

Ikkaku gasped, "My Hōzukimaru. Give it back."

"Relax, I'm not gonna take it." Ichigo cut in. "I only used it's ointment to stop the bleeding, but between the two of us, I used it all."

"You bastard." Ikkaku cursed. "You had no right to do that."

I blinked. "Hey, he saved your life dumbass, you oughta be grateful." I stated, standing up.

"That's exactly the point! He denied me the glory of death after being defeated in battle." Ikkaku said. "How can I live on in humiliation?"

"Okay?" I questioned, rubbing the back of my head. "You lost me."

"Look, I don't care." Ichigo stated. "I just need answers from you."

"I should've known there was something." Ikkaku muttered. "What do you want?"

Ichigo walked up to him and started down at him, "I want Rukia Kuchiki."

"What do you want with her?" Ikkaku asked, not meeting Ichigo's eyes.

I stood up and walked over to the two, standing next to my brother. "We're here to save her." I answered.

"A rescue!?" Ikkaku gasped, his eyes widening. "How many of you are there here? For a rescue like that there must be at least nine or ten of you."

I shook my head. "Nope." I answered. "There's eight of us total." I elaborated. "Three Soul Reapers, a Quincy, three humans, and a cat."

Ikkaku's expression changed. "Seven humans and one animal? You really intend to rescue her with so few?"

"That's right." Ichigo confirmed.

Ikkaku then busted up laughing. "You'll never pull off a suicide mission like that, you fool! You Ryoka must be stupid if you think you can save Rukia!" he laughed. In the midst of the laughter fit, the wound in his chest opened.

"And he's calling us stupid." I muttered, mentally sweat dropping.

Ikkaku took a deep breath, "If you go directly south from here, you'll come to the stations of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." he informed. "Off on it's own is a white tower, and that's where the prisoner's being held."

"Thank you, Ikkaku Madarame." I said, giving him a gentle smile.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Oh, this is my little sister, Zakuro Kurosaki." Ichigo introduced.

Ikkaku closed his eyes, "Look, if you're going to go, get on with it." he pushed.

I nodded, "C'mon Ichigo." I said, pulling on his shihakushō sleeve.

"Wait." Ikkaku called, halting us. "Who is the strongest member of your group?"

I blinked and glanced at my brother. "I guess it would be Ichigo." I answered, turning back to face Ikkaku.

"If that's so, then keep an eye out for my captain." Ikkaku warned. "You'll see for yourself how strong he is, that's if you can survive after he finds you."

I gulped, "Who is he?" I asked, gripping my brother's sleeve.

"Captain of squad eleven, Kenpachi Zaraki." he answered.

* * *

Ichigo and I took Ikkaku's warning and went on to search for Ganju and Momo.

"That's it." Ichigo grunted.

I stopped and looked back at him.

Ichigo took a deep breath, before yelling "Hey Ganju! Where the hell are you! If you can hear me, set off some fireworks so I know where you are! Dumbass!"

I slapped my forehead. "You're the dumbass Ichigo!" I berated, grabbing the front of his shihakushō.

"Hey, there they are!" came a voice. "Two of the Ryoka."

I turned to see a group of four Soul Reapers staring at us. "Great." I muttered. My brother really is an idiot.

I grabbed my brother's arm and we ran like hell to get away from the Soul Reapers.

I skidded to a halt and turned back around, facing our pursuers.

"Zak, what the hell are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"Buying time." I answered. "_Walls of iron sand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end._" I chanted, then clapped my hands together. "**Bakudō #75. Gochūtekkan!**"

Five iron pillars manifested and blocked the path behind us. Ichigo and I continued to run, trying to locate Ganju and our cousin.

* * *

Suddenly a firework went off in the sky, and Ichigo and I shook our heads.

"Looks like Ganju's that way." Ichigo muttered.

"Yeah, let's go." I voted, running ahead.

* * *

As we made our way there, we were soon surrounded by more Soul Reapers.

"Bring it you bastards." Ichigo grinned.

I rested my hand on my Zanpakutō, ready to unseal her should things get out of hand, which they did. But, Ichigo said to just leave it all to him.

"Dumbass." I muttered, suppressing the urge to beat him. "You always have to pick a fight."

Ichigo beat up a few of the Soul Reapers, and he looked like he was enjoying it. Knowing we were in a hurry, I grabbed his arm and ran away from the crowd.

"After them! Don't let the Ryoka escape!" called one of the Soul Reapers.

I huffed, "This oughta slow ya down." I chuckled, unsheathing my katana. I held it horizontally in front of me and placed my right hand just behind the blade. "**Hadō #32. Ōkasen!**" I yelled, generating the yellow flash.

It knocked out most of the Soul Reapers chasing us, and gave me and my brother a good chance to throw them off.

"What, no weird chant?" Ichigo asked, as we ran.

"You don't necessarily need a chant to use a spell." I answered. "Even though I had them all memorized, Tessai said that once I get the hang of it, I won't need the spirit chant. But, discarding the chant does make the spell weaker." I added. "But, with my skills, Tessai said I really don't need to use the chants."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Whatever, as long as it keeps them off us for the time being."

I giggled, "It will." I replied.

* * *

Once Ichigo and I turned the next corner, we found Ganju and Momo, who were also being chased by a mob of Soul Reapers.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled.

Ichigo swung his blade and knocked out a good number of Soul Reapers, and then he and Ganju began arguing.

"Glad you finally made it." Momo told me, patting my shoulder.

I nodded, "These Soul Reapers are everywhere, and they just don't give up." I sighed.

Out of nowhere, another Soul Reaper, a smaller one, fell right in front of us. He had chin-length black hair, with bangs framing the side of his face and blue eyes.

"I think I have an idea on how we can get outta here." Ganju said, grinning.

"Yeah, me too." Ichigo agreed.

"Oh boy." Momo and I sighed.

Ichigo grabbed the younger Soul Reaper and held his sword to his throat. "Now let us get outta here, or your little friend here is gonna be missing some pieces." he threatened.

The captive Soul Reaper screamed, "But I faint at the sight of my own blood!"

The other Soul Reapers just stood there, not affected by the hostage we just took.

"Who are you, anyway?" I asked the captive.

"We're on the same side, but I'm from squad four and they're from squad eleven." the captive answered.

"So, what does that mean exactly?" Momo asked.

"Squad eleven is the strongest unit of all the Thirteen Guard Squads." said one of the Soul Reapers. "While squad four is just the relief squad. When it comes down to it, we hate squad four!"

Then out of nowhere, something blasted through the wall, knocking out a good portion of the squad eleven enemies.

"What was that?" Ganju asked, blinking.

"Who cares, it cut the enemies' number in half." Ichigo replied, charging through the Soul Reapers behind us.

We all ran as fast as we could, trying to get away from the other Soul Reapers.

* * *

We took refuge in a warehouse of some kind.

"I am Hanatarō Yamada." the captive introduced.

"Dude, that name is so lame." Ganju and Ichigo said in unison.

Momo and I whacked them over the heads. "You idiots keep your mouths shut for once in your lives." Momo growled.

"Sorry about all this Hanatarō." I apologized. "My names Zakuro."

"And I'm Momo." Momo added, smiling. "The moron in the green bandana is Ganju." she introduced, coldly.

"And the dumbass who held the sword to your throat is my idiot twin brother, Ichigo." I added, mockingly.

"Hey! What the hell!" the two boys yelled.

Momo narrowed her eyes, "If you two yell any louder, you'll lead those guys right to us." she warned.

"What do we do now?" I asked. "I know Ikkaku told us where Rukia was being held, but how the hell do we get there, while avoiding all the other Soul Reapers?"

"Are you talking about Rukia Kuchiki?" Hanatarō asked.

We all turned to look at him.

"I thought so." Hanatarō said. "If you will trust me, I can help you get to the Repentance Cell where Rukia is being held." he informed.

"How?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know a hidden way into that tower." Hanatarō answered.

I glanced back at Ichigo, Momo, and Ganju, wondering what their answers would be.


End file.
